


A Little Soft On The Job

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humor, Idols, Multi, Polyamory, that tag is probs used for sex but i'm still using it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Jeongmisahyo turn on vlive, do what Twice girlies do best, and then they cuddle afterwards.





	A Little Soft On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title, and i was going to put "the best twice ship/ot4" but then i thought of this one. we love feigning "professionalism".
> 
> also, i thought this was like the Best Thing Ever when i was writing it, but trying to come up with tags & a title made me realize that there's nothing grandiose about this At All and it's actually really plain; however, this is the first thing i've written and completed in months, so i'm still posting it anyways bc being in a writing block was getting frustrating ;;;;

“Everyone!” An excited shout came from a distinctly cheerful voice. There was a face in the camera, which meant that the only thing visible to the fans were shining brown eyes that were opened wide. “Hi~” A drawn out greeting was followed by  _ very  _ characteristic giggles that could belong to no one other than Sana, then Sana finally sat back to reveal three other members were with her.

 

The other three stared at Sana as she giggled away, their reactions varying as they usually did: Mina was silently amused by Sana’s antics, as always, while Jihyo tried to hold on, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling either. Jeongyeon looked at the others weirdly, as if she were mildly disgusted, and she sighed, going forward to the camera. “Once! Do you see what I do for you?” Jeongyeon teased, resulting in whines and pouts from Sana and Mina and a scoff from Jihyo.

 

“Do a vlive with the best members? You're absolutely right!” Jihyo retorted smugly, but her expression changed afterward to one that appeared as if she regretted her words; however, she didn't, of course, and they all laughed away.

 

“It's the best friend group!” Sana exclaimed happily, bringing the other girls in for a hug. “Jeong….sa...hyo...mi?”

 

“Jeonghyosami!” Jeongyeon corrected frustratedly, pulling away from Sana’s embrace, leaving the other girl pouting again.

 

“Jeongmisahyo...” Mina finally piped up. “Fans use that formation for us, I think?”

 

“Okay, good!” Jeongyeon readily agreed, nodding while reaching to her side for her bag of snacks.

 

“Minari, you're so smart~” Sana praised Mina by patting her head and lightly scratching under her chin. Mina groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and wiggling her feet that were hanging off the edge of the bed they were on.

 

“Oh, Onces are asking where Nayeon-unnie and Momo-unnie are if we're the best friend group,” Jihyo, who had moved closer to the phone they were streaming on, turned back around to the group.

 

“Nayeon-unnie is busy hanging out with Yeri-ah, and Momoring~ wasn't invited!” Sana explained with a cheeky grin, also moving forward.

 

“Sana actually had a crazy reasoning behind it, she said Momo and Jihyo weren't close,” Jeongyeon teased, laughing excitedly at Sana's panic.

 

“Nooooooooo, Once!” Sana frantically whined and turned back to the camera. “You don't believe her right? It's Yoo Jeongyeon, so you can't believe her, okay?” Sana pointed a finger at the screen before she held out her pinky finger and made a promise with all of the fans watching.

 

“Momo-unnie will be upset that you spread lies,” Mina commented with a chuckle.

 

“Minaaaaa,” Sana huffed and drawled out Mina's name. Mina leaned even more into Jeongyeon—who she had moved closer to since Sana and Jihyo moved up to the camera—and laughed even harder. Jeongyeon might have started rubbing off on her and Sana didn't like it one bit.

 

Jihyo laughed as well. “Onces are laughing so much, someone said they're telling Momo right away,” Jihyo relayed the comments while munching on snacks she stole from Jeongyeon (which it technically wasn't stealing since they were going to end up sharing them anyways).

 

“Listen, Once! What I was saying was that, if Momo was here instead of Mina, well—Momo and Jihyo are more like this!” Sana began explaining as she put her two index fingers together, side by side. “They're close! But Mina and Jihyo are like this!” Sana continued her explanation, clasping her hands together with so much force that they shook slightly. “Therefore, the four of us—96 line and 97 line; Jeongmi and Sahyo; Jeonghyo and Misana—we all work together well, right? So Momo was replaced!”

 

“Oooh, Mihyo is too strong for Momo,” Jeongyeon said with a mouth full of bread.

 

“Right? It's like they're dating,” Sana smiled wide and bright at Jihyo and Mina, and Mina sighed at Sana's antics once again, but despite it all, she still buried herself into Jihyo's shoulder to hide.

 

“Yeah, that's right, we're dating,” Jihyo played along, nodding casually with a mocking expression on her face.

 

“Eh?” Sana responded with a gasp and a hand hovered over her mouth in faux shock. “But...but what about us, Jihyo-jjang?”

 

“Hm? You took that seriously? In my heart, there's only Mina,” Jihyo slipped so casually into her bad girl that Jeongyeon was also compelled to play along. She grabbed Sana, wrapping her arm around Sana's cheat and pulled her close.

 

“Yah, don't worry about her, and only look at from now on, Minatozaki,” Jeongyeon tried to appear cool, but Jihyo and Sana cringed and began to laugh. Jeongyeon pushed Sana away from her and whined.

 

“Oof...Yoo Jeongyeon…” Jihyo said through her laughter, tears already forming in her eyes. Sana buried herself into Jihyo's lap, but that couldn't conceal her high-pitched laughter.

 

“Why are you guys like this when I join in?!” Jeongyeon complained, face red from embarrassment, and as she was grumpily returning to her snacks, stifled laughter came from behind the camera as well and caught her attention. Jeongyeon looked off camera and saw all of the managers that was present with them hiding behind their hands with shoulders shaking from what was obviously laughter. “Even the managers are laughing at me?!” 

 

“Once! How was Jeongyeonie's acting? Minari, you should go check,” Sana was able to recover from her laughing, but there was still a chuckle here or there lacing her words.

 

Mina let out a little sound, reluctant to go and read comments because it never ended well for her, but she did so anyways for the fans. “Ah, the comments are fast as always...everyone’s laughing,” Mina reported with a small chuckle herself.

 

“It seems like Jeongyeonie really wants to try out acting, huh?” Sana poked her tongue out from between her teeth. Jeongyeon swatted at her, causing Sana to yelp slightly and move closer to Jihyo to the point where she was nearly in Jihyo’s lap.

 

“Stop it!” Jeongyeon’s yell came out muffled around the bread in her mouth. She was sulking, not being able to move past her embarrassment because of Sana’s consistent teasing and Jihyo not helping the situation because she hadn’t been able to stop laughing the entire time.

 

Mina chuckled. “Everyone is saying how cool you were, Jeongyeon-unnie,” Mina smiled, amused at the comments. She followed it up with reading comments expressing love and admiration for the members that were onscreen at the moment, and for the group in general. There were quite a few inquiries about where the other members were, and while Mina did address it once, she ignored the rest of the comments like that.

 

At some point, Jeongyeon sighed heavily and she moved up to the camera with Mina. “Let’s read some comments, then!” She announced.

 

“Eh? I was reading lots of comments just now!” Mina yelled and huffed. “Why do you guys keep doing this to me?” Mina wondered sulkily. Jeongyeon, genuinely surprised, laughed while comforting Mina. Sana and Jihyo, on the other hand, began laughing once again. Mina fired out a string of complaints towards the two while Jeongyeon eventually stopped laughing herself and stepped up as the eldest of the four, scolding Sana and Jihyo.

 

After all of the commotion, the girls resumed their vlive in a much more controlled state, answering questions from the fans and talking freely about any and everything. Eventually, it was time for the girls to say goodbye, and they did so reluctantly. After they shut off the stream for good, the four of them waited until their managers gathered their things and exited the room before they completely relaxed and cuddled up on the bed that they were sitting on. As was always the case, it was a mission to get them all lying comfortably together on the bed that seemed big in theory, but was actually much smaller than they anticipated. However, despite the tight fit, the girls were determined as they ever were to make it work.

 

“You know,” Sana started after they managed to comfortably situate themselves. She offered to lay on the outside of the bed just in case there was a chance of falling off, with Mina;s back pressed into her chest. She looked down at Mina and then across at Jeongyeon who was laying half on top of Jihyo with a slight pout. “I’m still sad I couldn’t name it couples vlive,” Jeongyeon and Jihyo snorted, expecting Sana to have said something sweeter than that.

 

Mina hummed. “But it wouldn’t be too accurate, though, right? Unless, four people in one relationship could also be called a couple…but I doubt it,” Mina startled slightly when the older whined softly and plopped her face down onto Mina’s, but she smiled as Sana began to rub their cheeks together while complaining about the matter.

 

“True, besides, even though we always joke like that, it’s better to not push boundaries,” Jeongyeon chimed in, stroking Jihyo’s hair absently.

 

“I don’t think you want too much attention on our pairings, unnie,” Mina replied with a cool smirk as Jeongyeon sputtered and hid her face in Jihyo’s hair.

 

“Even still, this vlive was nice...I already want to do another one with just us...is that bad?” Jihyo reminisced fondly despite the vlive happening just moments ago, but her comment ended up making everyone laugh a bit. “Maybe we should do a Jeongmisahyo TV? We could go on all the dates we want, or use it as an excuse to just spend time together. It’d be really fun actually,”

“Ooh, our Jihyo is being so soft today~” Sana reached over Mina to pinch Jihyo’s cheeks, and while usually Mina would whine about being caught in the middle, she actually indulged in the teasing and also cooed at Jihyo for being soft. Jeongyeon, though, fake gags at the sentiments despite the fact that her fingers were still running through Jihyo’s hair. The two didn’t get to engage in any bickering, because Sana—of course—initiated the still slightly confusing to execute, but soft and satisfying nonetheless, makeout session that followed the cooing and gushing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this even though it's not much really! like i said in the beginning note, this is the first thing i've done & completed in months, so hopefully better content results from this fjkdls
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
